Retroland
Retroland is an oldfashioned country on the planet of Natia, and was founded by Michelangelo the 29th of May, 2011. It will eventually participate in the Nation Song Contest, and is currently on the waiting list to enter. While waiting, the country will participate in the spinoff edition called Nation Song Contest Waiting List Spin-off 1. Despite being founded today, Retroland lives in a time capsule from yesterday. Everything is a reminder of the past - the culture, fashion, cars etc. And this way of living is highly affecting the country. Not only the culture or the fashion, but also the relationship with the world. People from all over the planet travel here, to study and learn more about the past. There is, for instance, a large world famous university in the city of Buckington - the capital, for this purpose, where many of the world's most experienced history professors can be found. Retroland Nature.jpg|Nature of Retroland in the sunset. Retroland Northern.jpg|Northern Mountains of Retroland. Many tourists also come here to experience the past. While it's the perfect place for the elders of Natia to remember the good old days - and feel young again, many young people can be seen here as well. There are lots of ways to spend the vacation. If you want shopping and live concerts, St. Elmo is the city you should visit. There are many shops and malls that can offer many old products hard to find anywhere else these days. Music is very important to the country. The songs from yesterday can be heard daily - on the radio, but also on various of concerts arranged here. Another way to enjoy Retroland - which is not related to the time capsule, is to wander around and explore the beautiful nature of the country. The nature is somewhat chequered. You have the warm and lush jungle with the river Plamon in the south and the cold, snowy and icy mountains up north. If this wasn't enough, you can find various of beautiful and rare birds in the jungle. Bird-watchers from all over the world travel to the Retrolandian jungle to study all the different species and try to get a picture of all of them. No one has managed to do that yet! Facts about Retroland *'Cities:' There are two cities known in Retroland; Buckington and St. Elmo. Buckington is the capital and the biggest city of the country. Half the country's population lives here. This is where you find the airport and the world famous university. St. Elmo is a small tourist city in the mountains, where a lot of the tourists who wants to shop and listen to concerts travel. The country's finest hotel can also be found here. *'Currency: '''The currency used in Retroland is called Retrolandian Dollars. *'Languages:' English and Swedish. Retroland in Nation Song Contest Retroland's first contact with ''Nation Song Contest was the 1st of June, 2011 - when the country broadcasted the 68th edition of the contest. It was staged in Zaprya at the time. It became very popular in the country and was truly a starting shot for the country when it comes to participate itself one day. While waiting to participate itself, Retroland will take part of the spinoff edition called Nation Song Contest Waiting List Spin-off 1; a spinoff for the countries on the waiting list. It will be held in Golem, Neajlovia the 20th of June. The honour of debuting for Retroland in this spinoff goes to Roxette with their song It Must Have Been Love. Entries in Spinoffs